


【树洞】我在我上司门口我现在慌得一笔

by AllfortheKing



Series: 七国散伙人 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: Note：现代au，男男可生子设定
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Series: 七国散伙人 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399033
Kudos: 2





	【树洞】我在我上司门口我现在慌得一笔

**Author's Note:**

> Note：现代au，男男可生子设定

特此鸣谢 @尔苟 提供这个梗  
辣鸡lof乱我排版

1L 黄金神剑  
RT，卧槽到底为什么他会在这儿医院什么时候把他放出来了？？？

2L 黄金神剑  
今天我来给上司送文件，结果在楼梯口就看见我的前上司走进了上司的办公室（虽然本来那也是他的办公室）。现在里面貌似只有他一个，我拿着文件杵在门口不知道上司在哪也不知道这门还该不该敲。

3L 黄金神剑  
咦我爸也来了

4L 黄金神剑  
？？？？？？？？？

5L 黄金神剑  
……我爸，直接推门就进去了，完全无视了我。  
爹啊，我知道你不高兴我在他们家公司做事，可是你也没必要表现得这么不给情面吧……

6L 黄金神剑  
噫我爸居然没再接着推门出来？？？  
可是上司他现在不在啊！

7L 黄金神剑  
…………所以现在我该怎么办，在线等挺急的

8L 黄金神剑  
卧槽这是什么动静！台灯摔了？！他俩不是打起来了吧！

9L 黄金神剑  
爸你冷静点啊咱不能跟他一般见识啊！！！你稳住我现在就进去救你！！！

10L  
我刚想说，楼主你有这发帖的功夫去劝架不好吗

11L  
楼主你爸跟个病人动手？（皱眉）

12L  
等等，就我一个人觉得这ID很眼熟吗？

13L 萌瑟抖  
卧槽没想到逛情感版会遇见军事版的大宝剑！前排合影大宝剑！大宝剑你还缺不缺腿部挂件！

14L 不应当我只是个小员工  
哪里有树洞，哪里就有我【吃瓜】

15L  
小员工随迟但到

16L  
不愧是住在论坛小员工

17L 萌瑟抖  
大宝剑呢？大宝剑怎么走了？大佬康康我啊！我又会暖床又会卖萌大佬康康我啊！

18L 不应当我只是个小员工  
回17L，别叫了，这个大宝剑从来不爬楼的，你喊他他也看不见

19L  
没想到大宝剑也是社畜，突然感觉自己和大佬的距离拉近了好多……

20L 哥你清醒点啊  
我有种非常不好的预感……

21L  
！！！惊现预言帝歪脖树大大！

22L  
前排合影！大大你今天砍歪脖树了吗！

23L  
歪脖树大大都出现了，这贴要火！

24L 萌瑟抖  
这位大大是谁啊（超小声）

25L 不应当我只是个小员工  
回24L，这是发吐槽长贴《我的哥啊你怎么就吊死这棵歪脖树上了》的那位槽主，论坛里可以直接搜到

26L  
就是预言了鹿狼婚事会吹的那个歪脖树，所以也叫预言帝歪脖树

27L  
果然歪脖树一出来这楼就像他哥的树一样歪了

28L  
对啊歪楼了！楼主呢后续呢？

29L 黄金神剑  
……………………………………………  
……………………  
…………………………  
…………………………………  
…………………………

30L  
大师球！不过这些点点点是什么展开

31L 不应当我只是个小员工  
从这些凌乱的省略号中我们可以看出，楼主的心情是何等崩溃难言茫然无措，而足足五行更是把楼主一言难尽却又不知从何说起的心情表现得淋漓尽致，简直是此时无字胜有字！

32L 兄弟相见不相识  
楼主你还好吗？

33L  
到底发生什么了？难道拉架失败了？没人受伤吧！楼主你怎么样了啊？

34L 黄金神剑  
……谢谢大家关心，没人受伤……

35L 黄金神剑  
……他们并没打架，只是在谈生意，台灯是不小心碰掉的。我冲进去之后没愣一会儿我爸就把我赶出来了。  
然后我上司就到了，把我拉去旁边谈工作了，over。  
大家可以散了。

36L 萌瑟抖  
……大宝剑的第一个树洞贴就这么结束了？

37L  
有什么地方不对  
楼主都工作了，楼主爸也该四十多了，怎么还会跟人见面就打架？  
或者说，楼主你为什么觉得他俩（其中一个似乎还是刚出院的病人？）会打起来？

38L 黄金神剑  
那是因为我爸跟我上司，不是，我前上司，关系不好，他们俩以前就这么干过  
我现在心情很复杂只想静静……

39L 不应当我只是个小员工  
看来楼主不会说谎  
这么多漏洞还没有发现吗？

第一，既然楼主的前上司已经不管事了，那楼主爸找他谈哪门子生意？  
第二，为什么楼主的上司到了之后没有叫前上司和楼主爸去别处谈，而是拉着楼主走了？那是他的办公室，不应该让他们把地方让出来吗？  
第三，你冲进去之后到底看到了什么，愣得要你爸赶你你才知道出去？是什么让你现在心情如此复杂只想静静？（滑稽）

40L  
这么说……

41L  
儿子看到父亲干什么会需要静静呢（滑稽＋1）

42L  
儿子看到父亲干什么会需要静静呢（滑稽＋2）

43L  
儿子看到父亲干什么会需要静静呢（滑稽＋3）

44L 兄弟相见不相识  
心疼楼主的眼睛，摸摸楼主

45L  
楼主太惨勒，明明是心系老父亲还要被老父亲吼

46L 哥你清醒点啊  
在别人的办公室里……楼主你爸真会玩儿

47L  
心疼楼主的眼睛和楼主的上司

48L  
不是我说，要是有人在我办公室里这么搞，我马上就交辞职信，楼主上司的脾气也太好了吧

49L 黄金神剑  
……………………  
那是因为我前上司是我上司他爸，而且有病，不顺着不行

50L 黄金神剑  
真不是你们想的那样，别瞎猜了

51L 不应当我只是个小员工  
真是好有力的反驳啊（棒读）  
那是哪样？

52L 黄金神剑  
我拒绝回答  
这明明是我的树洞！  
再问删帖！

53L 哥啊你清醒点  
看来楼主被刺激得不轻啊

54L  
只有我在担心上司吗？被自己爸爸和爸爸的情人闹这么一出，会受罚的吧

55L  
要是办公室恋情那还情有可原，这都不算，肯定违规了

56L 黄金神剑  
回54L，他们不是情人！！！不是情人！！！！不是！！！！！！！！！！

57L  
好好好楼主你说不是就不是  
退远退远退远.jpg

58L 兄弟相见不相识  
楼主你冷静  
逃避现实是没有好处的  
兄弟嚯冰阔落.jpg

59L 黄金神剑  
……………………………………

60L 不应当我只是个小员工  
我觉得这贴有加精的潜力（饶有兴趣地吃瓜）

61L 黄金神剑  
我是在前上司的家族企业里上班，虽然现在的一把手是上司，但前上司要是想拉着谁在公司的某个地方做什么事是没人会管的……也没人敢管，除了我现在的上司  
等等，我刚意识到，他问都没问一声就把我拉走了！

62L  
内什么，楼主啊，不是我打击你，你看我这楼，像不像你爸和你前上司在公司约会结果被你打断了？

63L 不应当我只是个小员工  
我觉得楼上说的对  
楼主你看啊，你爸不敲门就知道里面是谁还直接进去，你上司也问都不问就把你往旁边拉，说明这俩人肯定知情啊

64L 黄金神剑  
………………………………

65L 不应当我只是个小员工  
楼主也别太紧张了，往好处想，也许只是419打一炮呢？没什么大不了的

66L 黄金神剑  
原来他早就出院了？！  
我爸都知道了？！！  
可是为什么我爸会知道？？？

67L 黄金神剑  
不不不不我不能接受！！！！！维斯特洛几亿人我爸怎么就偏偏看上他了！！！！！！！！！！！

68L  
这场景好眼熟，好像在哪见过……

69L  
这语气这措辞，跟歪脖树大大当年发现他哥跟歪脖树搞上的时候简直如出一辙

70L  
这别就是歪脖树大大他哥和歪脖树吧！

71L  
肯定不是  
大大他哥完全不是这种会玩的人啊！

72L  
所以楼主这是默认自己撞见不可描述了吗？

…………

85L 萌瑟抖  
给大宝剑暖贴  
这里好安静啊，版友们都去吃新鲜瓜了？

86L  
旧瓜新卖罢辽  
这俩人三天一小掐五天一大掐，这次顶多算是场大一点儿的大掐吧

87L  
一次时装展都能演变成互相攻击，我真是fo了，明星都这么闲的吗？

88L  
他们到底什么仇什么怨？感觉自从龙二出道，他跟瑟曦之间的撕逼就没停过

89L  
何止，龙二出道之前就开始怼瑟曦了，你要是去翻他的推，现在都找得到  
只要在热搜上看到他俩吵架，我就觉得今天也是普普通通的一天

90L 不应当我只是个小员工  
这事真奇怪，说是家族宿怨吧，詹姆好好地在坦格利安集团上着班儿，也没见雷加把他怎样；可要说不是家族宿怨，那这两人一共也没见过几面，更说不通了……

91L  
个人感觉他们是怼中作乐，怼出爱好来了（吃瓜）

92L 黄金神剑  
大家早上好

93L  
惊现楼主！

94L  
惊现楼主！一晚上过去这帖子居然还活着！  
楼主还好吗！

95L 黄金神剑  
我想了一晚上，觉得58L说得对  
逃避现实是没有好处的

96L 黄金神剑  
虽然人选非常匪夷所思，但是如果也许可能大概没准儿我爸真心喜欢，那我也只能祝福吧……

97L 黄金神剑  
不行！！！  
我祝福个龟龟！！！  
为什么非得是他啊！！！！

98L 不应当我只是个小员工  
不知为何，想到了我哥当年一憋屈就拿木剑砍墙的样子

99L  
楼主别激动  
跟你爸好好谈谈会不会有效果？

100L 黄金神剑  
不存在的，我爸根本不是那种能够好好沟通的人，他决定的事情九条龙都拉不回来  
而且自从我没按他安排的那样去家里公司上班，他就没跟我说过话……

101L  
哇，就为了份工作至于吗？

102L  
噫，9102年了还有这样的爹？

103L  
不是，楼主为啥这么讨厌你前上司啊？莫非是因为被不轨过？那更要告诉你爸了！

104L 黄金神剑  
没有的事??  
我确实讨厌前上司，但是我反对这门亲事主要是因为  
他有病，字面意思上的那种有病

105L  
什么病这么严重啊？遗传的？

106L  
他有病怎么还能当上一把手的啊？

107L 黄金神剑  
我也不清楚到底是什么病，反正是精神病，有点像狂躁症加被害妄想症？似乎是遗传的，他家族里以前也出过疯子，不过想要进一步研究的人都被前上司给拒了  
他很早就当上一把手了，那时候还没发病

108L 黄金神剑  
哎我刚进公司的时候正赶上他病情加重，那段日子真是苦不堪言  
我上司又有能力还人好，我男神还是我上司的好朋友，本来能跟他们共事我超开心的  
就是没想到顶头上司会是那么个……那么个……深井冰！！！

109L  
是“我想要五彩斑斓的黑”这种还是“这么多看下来还是第一版最好”这种？

110L 黄金神剑  
都不是  
是“开会时有人咳嗽一声就暴跳如雷还要用手边的东西砸过去”这种……

111L  
……这题超纲了告辞

112L 萌瑟抖  
妈耶还动手了这么可怕的吗

113L 黄金神剑  
我爸本来跟他有合作的，也是因为这个再加一些杂七杂八的（我也不知道是什么事）就闹翻了  
我入职当天他就解除了伙伴关系自己回老家了  
然后因为我爸解约了，他就特别喜欢折腾我……这助理让我当的……  
往事不要再提，说起来都是血和泪。

114L 哥啊你清醒点  
我有点担心楼主上班的公司

115L 不应当我只是个小员工  
这贴就这样从树洞变成了八一八  
可以 @你要尝尝我的大宝剑吗 来加精了

116L 黄金神剑  
……那时候公司差点被他折腾破产  
后来我上司弄了个苦肉计把他送去强制治疗了，一集团的人这才没失业  
所以我一直以为他还在疗养院呆着呢

117L  
这么一来我很担心你爸的人身安全啊

118L  
……病情要真这么严重那还是劝分吧

119L  
劝分加一，还是绳命最重要

120L 黄金神剑  
战士保佑他们只是一夜情！！！！

121L  
管感情的不是少女吗？

122L  
楼上重点无误？

123L 黄金神剑  
我一个人就被他折腾得够惨了！不能再让他来祸害我姐姐弟弟！

124L 兄弟相见不相识  
我倒觉得没大碍，能出院说明病情肯定得到控制了  
你爸也不像是会让后妈（爸？）欺负孩子的人

125L 黄金神剑  
不行！爸本来就不喜欢我弟弟，我绝对不能让别人也来踩他一脚！

126L 黄金神剑  
我擦他怎么又来公司了！

127L 黄金神剑  
我爸也又来了？有种不好的预感！

128L  
我竟分不清楼主是更怕爹还是更怕深井冰前上司

129L 哥啊你清醒点  
有种“楼主的眼睛又要遭殃了”的预感

130L 黄金神剑  
前上司看起来，居然挺正常的，还在正常地看文件正常地跟人打招呼  
也许疗养院真的有效？

131L 哥啊你清醒点  
他要是还不正常，疗养院也不会放人吧……

132L 黄金神剑  
………………………………………………

133L  
省略号出现了

134L  
说明有事发生了

135L  
大概率是什么让楼主再一次想静静的事

136L 黄金神剑  
回65L，他们不是一夜情……  
就在我眼前，前上司吃药没水，我爸把自己刚喝一口的杯子给他了……他那么看重私人物品的一个人……  
爸爸，我真的要有后妈了吗……

137L  
冒昧问一下，楼主你亲妈知道这事吗？

138L 黄金神剑  
我就没见过我亲妈OTZ我爸没结过婚也没养过情人……  
我长这么大连我爸到底是我爸还是我妈都不知道……小时候问我爸他从来都不回答  
可我爸，又压根儿不是那种会乱来还把私生子带家里的人  
……以前也没在意过，被你一问我现在完全懵了……

139L 不应当我只是个小员工  
楼主你有没有想过，你爸其实只是假正经，表面君子？

140L 哥啊你清醒点  
我也觉得  
他要是既不乱搞又没结过婚，那楼主是圣堂里捡的吗？

141L  
可怜的娃，老爹乱来孩子受罪  
抱抱楼主

142L  
等等，没准真是领养的……？

143L 黄金神剑  
不，我姐姐弟弟跟我都是我爸亲生的，同父同母的亲姐弟，我弟弟专门检测过的

144L  
不是，为什么你弟弟会去查自己是不是亲生的啊？？？

145L 不应当我只是个小员工  
我一直以为只有我家里人才干得出这事  
有点想认识你弟弟

146L 黄金神剑  
上司叫我了，你们先聊

…………

158L 黄金神剑  
我回来了

159L 不应当我只是个小员工  
不是省略号开场，看来情况还在可接受范围内

160L 黄金神剑  
我爸这次来是跟我上司正经谈生意的  
我前上司是来旁听股东大会的，还特地声明说他现在虽然出院了，但是依然不会参与公司事务，不然股东得吓跑一大半儿……  
他还冲我打招呼，不是很想理他……  
然后我就被我爸瞪了？？？  
给了我一个“怎么这么没礼貌”的眼神！  
EXO 咪？如果我没记错的话，你是我亲爸对吧！见色忘儿不是你的风格啊！

161L 哥啊你清醒点  
说实话我觉得楼主家要办喜事了

162L 黄金神剑  
……………………………………

163L  
歪脖树大大你别吓着人家??

164L 不应当我只是个小员工  
大集团之间的联姻怎么可能这么简单，我猜这俩人就是露水情缘

165L 黄金神剑  
……………………………………  
总之，会议结束之后上司就把我拉走谈话了，中心内容就是我昨天看到的事  
合着他们已经搞上几个月了？怪不得老爹出差这么久还不回去  
上司拜托我保密，说他们现在不想声张，现在除了当事人就只有我和他知道  
我一点都不想知道求你不要再让我想起来了……

166L  
他俩昨天不是在谈生意嘛，有什么不好想起来的？（滑稽）

167L  
楼上别打岔！

168L 黄金神剑  
然后我脑子一蒙，居然把138L的内容说出来了??  
我上司就安慰我，说他也不知道他父亲是谁，每次他问前上司的时候得到的名字都不一样……  
这么一比我爸真是真诚极了，至少没有给过我错误的答案……

169L 不应当我只是个小员工  
摸摸楼主，其实我家也一样。说真的，我和哥哥姐姐一直都以为我妈就是我叔。我父亲常年不在家，一直是二叔对我们姐弟仨嘘寒问暖，操持家务让父亲没有后顾之忧，还最见不得父亲忧心老是心疼他，特别特别贤内助……就是骨科没法结婚，其实全家人都知道他俩的事。

170L 黄金神剑  
回169L，……哦。

171L  
感觉小员工的二叔应该跟歪脖树大大很有共同语言？

172L 哥啊你清醒点  
我哥可没跟人在外面乱搞（嫌弃）我也不弯  
虽然他对象不好还分了，但两个人也是正经谈过恋爱的  
BTW，小员工，大宝剑，你俩有没有想过，可能是父亲们被人始乱终弃了才绝口不提这茬的？

173L 不应当我只是个小员工  
不可能，我父亲那么强势的人，不可能被始乱终弃，除非那人想死出点儿花样来

174L 黄金神剑  
我跟我弟差了七岁，应该不是始乱终弃，可能是没挨过七年之痒？  
上司刚把前上司的号码给我了，劝我时不时跟他说说话……  
不是，他俩还没成呢你就要我跟后妈搞好关系了？？？

175L  
为什么一定是后妈而不是后爹？

176L 黄金神剑  
你问得好有道理我竟无言以对…… 

177L 萌瑟抖  
大宝剑也有被人问住的一天，我要截图留念！

178L  
截图！机不可失失不再来！

179L  
强势截图！

180L 不应当我只是个小员工  
那我也凑个热闹好了

181L 黄金神剑  
呵呵

182L 黄金神剑  
……原来他俩并不是现在才搞一起的

183L 不应当我只是个小员工  
什么这还是旧情复燃戏码？！  
@你想尝尝我的大宝剑吗 快来加精！

184L 黄金神剑  
不许精！精了我就删帖！

185L 不应当我只是个小员工  
……那好叭，你满意就好 

186L 黄金神剑  
原来他们十七八的时候就在一起了  
后来因为我爸的性格和前上司的脾气跟病，再加上两个集团的利益冲突，闹到决裂  
这么一想还挺唏嘘的 

187L 黄金神剑  
上司告诉我说，前上司被绑架过，黑帮关了他半年，救出来之后才疯成我看到的那个样子。 那时候他俩已经在冷战了，我爸得到消息的时候居然来了句“他死就死吧关我屁事”。我真就差点喷上司一脸咖啡。  
更要命的是我爸一边硬挺着强压着自己不去管这事，一边整夜整夜不睡觉盯夜光地图。上司觉得他是在找前上司被关的位置，但是他从来也不承认，问就是他不是他没有你瞎说。  
哦对了我爸是个秃子。上司说他的头发本来还可以抢救一下，结果又失眠又焦虑地来了这么一出，发际线就一去不复返了。 

188L  
不知为何，感觉到了甜 

189L  
不知为何，我拿出了狗粮 

190L  
不知为何，我举起了火把 

191L  
不知为何，我感觉这个剧情在哪见过 

192L  
“飞机晚点了，我到君临的时候已经是下半夜。本来打算在客房对付一晚明早再收拾，省得吵到我哥。没想到一开门就看到个红色人影，戳在客厅中央，瞪着一幅绿莹莹的画，眼睛亮得跟野火似的，我还以为这老宅子终于闹鬼了呢！”  
↑来自隔壁歪脖树大大的那个长贴，前情是歪脖树把自己作进小黑屋里了  
又是绑架又是小黑屋，现在的总裁已经是这么高危的职业了吗？

193L 黄金神剑  
啊那个帖子我看过了。感觉真是长了见识，网络确实可以挖掘出人们和平时非常不一样的一面。

194L 黄金神剑  
回188L，先别急着甜  
前上司被救出来之后，听说我爸没管他就气成河豚样地找上门撕逼，结果一进门——  
前上司：你头发呢？  
我爸：……剃了  
前上司：我在外面九死一生你竟然还有心情剃头发！！！！  
就在上司想去说实情缓和一下气氛的时候，我爸作了个大的——  
“我为什么没心情？你死了也无所谓。这样xxxx集团就有一个更好的董事长了（同时用手指我现在的上司）。”

195L  
………………

196L  
……………………

197L  
…………………………

198L  
………………………………

199L  
想说点什么，却发现此时此刻还真只有省略号符合我的心情……………………………………

200L  
恕我冒昧  
楼主啊，我觉得你爸也需要看看医生

201L  
令尊真乃狼焱也

202L  
怪不得你爸没结过婚呢……

203L 黄金神剑  
真的，一句话出来我上司都懵了。那可是我上司啊，全维斯特洛top3的青年才俊，什么场面没见过！  
——这场面他还真没见过。所以他当时就愣那了，回过神来发现前上司不见了，然后花了半天功夫找人，最后在个旧公寓里找到怂成一团的前上司。那公寓是我爸和他高中时候合租的，钥匙早八百年前就退了，现在他自己都不知道当时是怎么进去的。

204L  
……前上司也是内心强大，这要是换成我亲密的人，我一定跟他一刀两断下辈子都不相往来

205L 黄金神剑  
事实证明他内心不强大。从那之后前上司被害妄想症就开始了，老觉得我爸要neng死他，可又死犟着不解约，又花式羞辱针对我爸，关系崩坏到路人皆知……  
我爸忍了几年之后才卸任顾问的。我也不是很懂，感觉按着他的作风应该是说完那句话之后就直接解约才对……

206L 萌瑟抖  
这、这就是总裁之间的爱情吗  
果然是我等凡人无法理解的感情（抖）

207L 是斑比鸭  
不是，这锅总裁不背

208L  
前上司冒着被楼主爸neng死的风险也要把他留下来好方便羞辱他  
楼主爸性格高傲却默默忍受了几年才离开  
………………WHY？？？  
这俩人图的都是个啥呀？？？

209L  
这俩人图的都是个啥呀＋1

210L  
这俩人图的都是个啥呀＋2

211L  
这俩人图的都是个啥呀＋3

212L  
这俩人图的都是个啥呀＋10086

213L  
楼主你说的好像我以前磕过的一对cp啊！

214L  
那他们现在算破镜重圆吗？想祝福又感觉不太合适

215L 黄金神剑  
………………………………………

216L 不应当我只是个小员工  
康康这重出江湖的省略号

217L  
楼主你又见着啥了？

218L  
可怜楼主，怎么老是看见这些东西

219L 黄金神剑  
我只是去休息室倒个茶而已  
为什么要这样对我

220L  
yooooooooooo难道这次比“谈生意”还劲爆？！

221L  
等等我们这就从虐恋情深（？）变成飞速上车啦？（飞快地系上安全带）

222L  
上不上车要楼主决定！楼主你快说看见了什么！我们帮你谴责他们！（兴奋地系上安全带）

223L 不应当我只是个小员工  
你们还有没有同情心？有没有水友爱？（麻利地系上安全带）

224L 黄金神剑  
……我能怎么样，还不是像个哥哥一样把你原谅

225L 黄金神剑  
一进门就看到前上司把我爸当椅子，我爸就一边玩他手指一边跟他说话，还给他撩头发  
他好像在犯困，回答得嗯嗯哼哼的，然后我爸侧头亲了他一下

226L 是斑比鸭  
我懂，我也喜欢这样亲我对象，她迷迷糊糊的时候特别可爱

227L  
不是，休息室是公共区域吧？这么亲热好吗

228L 兄弟相见不相识  
自己家开的公司就是可以为所欲为.jpg（沧桑）

229L  
至少也该注意一下进去的楼主啊！这狗粮灌的，楼主怎么办啊！

230L 黄金神剑  
我爸看到我了，并没有什么反应  
他就是这样的，从来都不care别人怎么看，除非那人跟他作对OTZ  
别说进去的人是我了，就算是我爷爷突然活过来走进去也不会有区别的

231L 黄金神剑  
我能怎么办，当然是赶快倒茶赶快走开了  
结果门还没关上呢  
听到我爸说：我们以前浪费了太多时间。  
前上司迷糊中：嗯……  
此时的楼主没能抵挡住万恶的好奇心OTZ  
我爸：现在不能再不抓紧了。  
前上司依然迷糊：嗯……  
我爸：下星期公开怎么样？  
前上司快要睡着了：嗯……  
我爸：那就这么办  
回161L，我家可能真的要办喜事了……

232L  
……我怎么感觉你前上司被坑了

233L 萌瑟抖  
……难道这就是总裁的求婚方法？

234L 是斑比鸭  
不是！这锅总裁也不背！

235L 哥啊你清醒点  
我怎么感觉楼主爸这么不靠谱呢？这种情况下得到的答案能算数吗？怎么着也得在人清醒的时候问啊

236L 是斑比鸭  
可能是那谁清醒了就未必答应了吧

237L 黄金神剑  
虽然不像是我爸的作风但是楼上说的有点道理……

238L  
……不知道该说什么总之祝福一下？

239L 黄金神剑  
不是  
不对劲啊  
……不应该啊

240L 哥啊你清醒点  
我就问问大宝剑  
你爸知道他结婚之路上的荆棘全来自于自家儿子吗？  
吃瓜.jpg

241L  
旧情复燃不是挺普通的？

242L  
是啊

243L 黄金神剑  
……我是有点点意见，可是我爸做事就没在乎过别人的意见OTZ  
但是还是很奇怪……

244L  
到底哪奇怪？

245L 是斑比鸭  
我觉得他们互虐这么多年了还能再复合就很奇怪……

246L 不应当我只是个小员工  
话说大宝剑，你觉不觉得前上司有可能是你亲爸而你爸是你亲妈？

247L 黄金神剑  
！！！  
！！！！！饭可以乱吃话不能乱说啊！！！！！

248L 兄弟相见不相识小员工  
说得有道理啊  
你前上司跟你爸纠缠了那么久，不就可以解释你跟你弟弟的年龄差和“不知道妈妈/爸爸是谁”这个问题了？  
我盲猜一个楼主爸是孕育方

249L 黄金神剑  
………………………………我不想知道不想知道你们什么都没说过  
我觉得不对劲是因为：  
前上司作为孕育方，生了三个孩子，最小的女儿才四岁多一点  
而我爸，有种很奇怪又很固执的自尊心（叔叔姑姑都不怎么谈这事，似乎根源在我爷爷身上），说得不好听一点就是他绝不会吃别人的残羹剩饭（爸啊这都9102年了）  
而前上司有小女儿的时候，他们已经闹得很僵了，非常僵，见面就跟吃火药了一样的那种（上司的原话）所以……

250L 不应当我只是个小员工  
所以你觉得小女儿是前上司跟别人的孩子  
不过！你还是意识到了你跟你上司可能是亲兄弟对吧  
吃瓜.jpg

251L 黄金神剑  
……就你话多，一天到晚叭叭的，你迟早被这张嘴坑了！  
我得去静静……………………………………

252L 兄弟相见不相识  
……这就是异父异母的亲兄弟吗

253L 萌瑟抖  
……为什么是异父异母？

254L  
上司：前上司是妈楼主爸是爸  
楼主：楼主爸是妈前上司是爸  
异父异母的亲兄弟，没毛病

255L 哥啊你清醒点  
……现在都能这么玩了吗

256L 是斑比鸭  
这不是挺常见的？风暴地就有很多对儿这样啊

257L  
高庭人表示高庭也一样

258L  
多恩人表示多恩也一样

259L  
谷地人表示谷地不这样（撇嘴）

…………

管理员 你想尝尝我的大宝剑吗：【及时news】凯岩城集团董事长二弟凯冯就哥哥疑似恋情发表看法：刚到君临，对此事不了解，不清楚，不想发言，但还是想澄清，坦格利安先生与兰尼斯特家仅是前合作伙伴关系！

管理员 你想尝尝我的大宝剑吗：【及时news】凯岩城集团董事长次子提利昂就父亲疑似恋情发表看法：此事纯造谣，纯捏造。若有人继续传谣，兰尼斯特家将诉诸法律！

管理员 你想尝尝我的大宝剑吗：【及时news】兰尼斯特大小姐发推公开表示：绝不允许那个疯子有再次纠缠父亲的机会！

300L 萌瑟抖  
哇，有生之年我居然能看到管理员连发！截屏留念！

301L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈龙二也发推了！他发推说他哥不许他发推谈这事哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

302L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的是龙二本二了

303L  
第一次见到有人能让龙二停止跟瑟曦撕x  
雷加厉害啊  
大哥不愧是大哥.jpg

304L  
等等等等，一觉起来发生什么事了？（懵逼）

305L  
@宝冠斑比 及时news

管理员 宝冠斑比：【及时news】龙狮情侣装逛街？举止亲密疑似一家三口！  
配图：三人逛街照。伊里斯穿凯岩城狮徽衫，泰温穿红堡龙徽衫，小丹妮穿蓝色小裙子，都是遮阳帽、墨镜、口罩一样不落戴得好好的

306L 兄弟相见不相识  
……真是谨慎周密又完美的伪装呢（棒读）

307L  
情侣装！！！！  
妈妈你嗑的cp发糖啦——！！！！！！

308L  
我喷了一屏幕水！龙狮说的是他们？！伊里斯·坦格利安和泰温·兰尼斯特？！！！他俩不是死对头来的吗？！！！！

309L 是斑比鸭  
这就叫天下死对头终成眷属

310L  
草，我女朋友一大早被叫出去加班！就是因为他俩吗！！

311L  
看照片上的光线，这应该是昨天下午的事  
居然今天早上才爆出来？这届狗仔不行啊

312L 黄金神剑  
……我就去开了个会他们动作也太快了

313L  
只有我注意到瑟曦说的是“再次”吗？

314L 萌瑟抖  
不！楼上你不是一个人！

315L  
不！楼上你们不是两个人！

316L  
不！楼上你们不是三个人！

317L  
我还真没注意到（破队形！）

318L  
震惊我全家！！！  
我一直以为他们以前是兄弟反目的戏码啊？  
原来是巧取豪夺不成因爱生恨互相折磨你冷酷无情我无理取闹的戏码吗？？？

319L  
把“巧取豪夺”改成“两情相悦”就没毛病了

320L 萌瑟抖  
我看的同人少楼上不要骗我，都两情相悦了还怎么因爱生恨？

321L 兄弟相见不相识  
我也想知道

322L 是斑比鸭  
我也想知道

323L 黄金神剑  
我……算了我不想知道

324L 不应当我只是个小员工  
这俩没可能的  
吃瓜吐籽.gif  
泰温的真爱是别人

325L 黄金神剑  
回324L，谁？你说话当心点啊！

326L 不应当我只是个小员工  
回325L，哟呵，早上刷牙了吗这么大口气？  
泰温和伊里斯已经决裂多年没有往来，更何况后者是个精神病人，用屁股想这俩也不可能奔现啊！  
实话告诉你，泰温的爱人是他弟弟凯冯！骨科无限好就是不能结婚罢辽！

327L 兄弟相见不相识  
………

328L 黄金神剑  
……………………我愚蠢的欧豆豆唷.jpg  
万万没想到我有用出这张表情包的一天

329L 不应当我只是个小员工  
呵呵，你算老几啊你

330L  
停一停停一停，我吃瓜的速度跟不上了  
原来狮家也搞骨科？我一直以为只有龙家这么干？？？

331L  
龙家是因为好几好几好几百年前的历史因素，到现在血亲之间依旧可以合法领证，只不过早就没人这么干了  
至于狮家或者其他人嘛，应该是“我爱上一个人，ta恰好是我的血亲”这样的情况

332L  
这是真的吗……我几年前就听说过龙狮奸情但是从来没听说过狮家骨科，谁有锤？

333L  
没准是弟弟在哥哥刚刚惨烈结束上一段感情的时候安慰了哥哥～

334L 不应当我只是个小员工  
噫！

335L 黄金神剑  
噫！

336L 兄弟相见不相识  
噫！

337L 不应当我只是个小员工  
回332L，你要的锤正在路上

338L 黄金神剑  
这是要糟！！！  
快别添乱了！  
我发的消息你们都没看吗！！！  
能撤回的都快撤回啊！！！！！！

管理员 你想尝尝我的大宝剑吗：【及时news】情侣装原来另有隐情？公爵真爱竟是骨科兄弟！兰尼斯特大小姐新发推：我父亲不可能背叛我叔叔

339L 黄金神剑  
……心好累，我想去看蓝宝石……

340L 是斑比鸭  
现在的热搜第一是 #麻麻你嗑过的龙狮终于发糖啦#  
#当然是选择凯冯叔叔# 在第五左右  
啧啧啧西境人战斗力不行啊  
撕得好！再撕响些！.jpg

341L  
？？？？？？？发生了什么？我就上个厕所回来推就上不去了？？？？

342L  
我靠！我还以为我家WiFi又死了！

343L  
我也！发生了什么？

344L  
推特的服务器跪了  
老子今天的约会泡汤了啊啊啊  
我再也不买这两家集团的东西了！！！！

345L 萌瑟抖  
所以到底发生什么了！刚不是还很流畅吗？！我只想吃瓜啊！  
吃瓜抖腿.gif

管理员 宝冠斑比：【及时news】“故地重游，上次来时还只有我和你”  
配图：红堡集团前董事长个人账号上的图片：伊里斯抱着咯咯笑的小丹妮站在天父圣母的镀金雕像前

346L  
由图可知，这是泰温拍的

347L  
由图可知，他们仨还在君临玩

348L  
由图可知，他们还玩得挺高兴

349L  
由图可知，他们也许还不知道推上发生了什么？

350L 是斑比鸭  
怎么就没人抓重点！看伊里斯的右手！！！

351L  
看到了啊，他带了个戒指

352L 不应当我只是个小员工  
不就是黄金配红宝石吗？这种戒指我老姐有一大盒子

353L 黄金神剑  
@不应当我只是个小员工 我靠你还是没看消息是吗？？？

354L 不应当我只是个小员工  
要我看可以啊，我的时间也不值钱，一分钟也就值那么十几万金龙吧，你付清了我立马去看绝不拖延一秒钟

355L 黄金神剑  
………………………………你迟早被这张嘴坑死  
这次就算你抱我大腿哭我也不会帮你的你给我记住！  
莫生气.jpg

356L  
大家还记不记得，去年金狮推出的限量款高定叫“狮心之火”？  
这两个看起来像不像？  
双拼图.jpg

357L  
……不放在一起，还真看不出来  
基本结构比较相似  
不过区别还是很明显的，一个复古点一个现代点，伊里斯那款过于繁复有点画蛇添足的感觉，个人更喜欢“狮心之火”

358L 萌瑟抖  
伊里斯那个戒指好旧啊，得戴了十好几年了吧  
可能是原型款？

359L 黄金神剑  
那为什么要在十几年之后推出翻新款呢？

360L 是斑比鸭  
对啊这是为什么呢（滑稽）

361L  
你以为人家是出新品，其实是讨好男票哒！

362L 黄金神剑  
…………………………………  
千言万语化作一个草字.jpg

363L  
“狮心之火”的介绍里说，设计师的灵感来源是历代凯岩城公爵夫人的传家首饰  
那么四舍五入……

364L  
不用四舍五入，给你们康康泰温母亲简妮夫人的照片，凯岩城医院捐赠厅里的  
简妮·马尔布兰肖像.jpg  
看到她的戒指没？  
旁边还有她婆婆罗翰妮，看到同样的戒指没？  
罗翰妮·维伯肖像.jpg

365L  
！！！！我爱的人终于变成了我爱的另一个人的爱人了吗！！！！！  
龙狮是真的！是真的啊啊啊啊！！！

366L  
卧槽，这算实锤了吧？算真真正正实锤了吧？！龙狮是真的！！！

367L 兄弟相见不相识  
顺便一提龙家传统，婚礼在贝勒大圣堂办  
泰温说他这次是“故地重游”  
那他上次来是干嘛的呢～

368L 是斑比鸭  
@不应当我只是个小员工  
你以为他俩不可能奔现，其实人家是去复婚哒！.jpg

369L 黄金神剑  
………………去他七神的吧老子不管啦！这摊破事谁爱掺和谁继续掺和(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
我马上就定去塔斯岛的机票！

370L 不应当我只是个小员工  
回378L，我看过消息了，请帮我也定个位置

371L 黄金神剑  
呵呵

372L 黄金神剑  
还觉得我不会说谎吗？还觉得我爸真会玩、假正经吗？现在知道我算老几了吗！

373L 黄金神剑  
呵呵呵呵呵呵呵

374L 不应当我只是个小员工  
你快把帖子删了！

375L  
散了吧楼主已疯

376L  
我早就想说了……  
楼主前上司是个深井冰，被黑帮绑架过半年，然后差点把集团折腾破产  
伊里斯也是个深井冰，有没有被绑架过未知但销声匿迹过半年，然后差点把红堡集团折腾破产  
隔壁歪脖树大大的哥哥的树被疑似绑架过，什么时候出来的无法确定，是不是深井冰还看不出来  
已知这三个人都属于维斯特洛前十强的大集团的高管层……  
大家觉得他们仨是一个人的可能性有多大？

377L 黄金神剑  
呵呵呵呵我就不！要死一起死！不能只有我一个被伤害！我一想起来他把伊里斯压在书桌上后者抱着他脖子笑的样子就眼睛疼脑仁疼你们懂我的痛苦吗！！！

378L  
！！！！！！我看到了什么！！！！！

379L  
掉掉掉掉马了楼主！掉马了！！！  
等等我为什么这么激动明明已经猜到了

[此贴已被管理员 你想尝尝我的大宝剑吗 删除]

[此贴已被管理员 宝冠斑比 恢复]

380L 是斑比鸭  
现在再删帖已经毫无意义了孩子  
该知道的不该知道的大家都已经知道了

381L 不应当我只是个小员工  
哥！哥你带我一起走吧哥！我给你当僚机给你打助攻！！不要丢下我！！！

382L 黄金神剑  
我登机了，大家再见

383L 是斑比鸭  
回381L，哎呀憋紧张啦他俩早八百年就不逛论坛了

384L  
……细思恐极，这个论坛里到底有多少相关人士

385L  
真·我跟男神只有一条网线的距离

386L  
今天过后得报废一批ID吧

387L  
应该是，今天过后还有几个ID能活着……

388L  
就算下一层就是曝光他俩的狗仔我都不会惊讶了

389L 小小鸟  
我还真是

390L  
……这就是传说中的开光嘴吗？

391L  
回388L，请随便说一串数字，我要去买个彩票试试

392L 小小鸟  
我拍照的时候被泰温大人逮住了  
老狮子真的好可怕好可怕好可怕(ノдヽ)我现在想起来还发抖……

393L  
楼上一路走好（蜡烛）

394L 小小鸟  
我就一边发抖一边不知不觉地把手机相机内存卡身份证号都交代了……  
不过泰温大人翻了一下我拍的照片之后就把东西都还给我了  
他叫我不许再跟，照片发不发随便就是别来打扰，他自有安排  
所以我才能活着上论坛来告诉你们  
他下午就开记者招待会，彻底说清楚这事

……………………

424L 是斑比鸭  
……草他七神的，我终于等到这一天了

425L 兄弟相见不相识  
楼上怎么这么关注他们复合啊

426L 是斑比鸭  
他俩要是不复合那我岂不白吃了那么多年狗粮！  
靠，一个两个的都没良心！“故地重游，上次来时还只有我和你”？！装什么文艺呢啊呸！我呢？我也在啊！个见色忘兄弟的是间接性眼瞎了吗！还记得是谁在天父圣母面前给你们证的婚吗！哪有你们这样宣完誓就又抱又搂又亲又啃拿狗粮当红包的！！

427L  
这么说他俩真的结过婚？？？什么时候离的？？！！

428L 是斑比鸭  
法律意义上来讲，并没有结成，我当时都没成年，证婚没有法律效力，他俩也没领过证

429L  
我滴乖乖，这得是二十几年前的事了

430L  
都坐好都坐好！记者会开始了！泰温上台了！

431L 萌瑟抖  
校园网太烂求直播！

432L  
学生狗，同求直播！

433L  
我来直播吧，我在现场

434L 是斑比鸭  
我也来  
我要看看这老狮子能吐出什么花来

435L  
泰温先辟了狮家骨科的谣

436L 是斑比鸭  
凯冯说他也不知道为什么会出现这样的误解，他只是在泰温忙不过来的时候帮着照顾照顾家里而已  
哈哈哈哈哈哈他说自己过会儿就去跟孩子们好好聊聊  
此处应艾特小员工

437L  
亲爹的cp都能站错，小员工实惨  
小员工眼里的凯冯：跟父亲相伴数十年但苦于骨科不能结婚所以只能叫叔叔 的妈  
凯冯自己眼里的凯冯：哥哥的好帮手，弟弟妹妹们的好哥哥，侄儿侄女们的好叔叔  
忍不住笑出了声.jpg

438L  
进入正题了！有记者问那枚戒指的事了！  
泰温：“是的，是我送给他的。并不是我母亲的那枚，只是做得一模一样。伊里斯比我小一岁，他刚成年的时候我们在贝勒大圣堂里交换了戒指，有天父、圣母和共同朋友史蒂芬·拜拉席恩作证。”

439L  
莫名有点感动是怎么回事

440L 是斑比鸭  
这不是记得挺清楚吗？那怎么还“只有我和你”啊！

441L  
刚成年，不就是没到婚龄？

442L  
对啊，所以法律不承认嘛

443L  
我承认啊！我同意这桩婚事！！万万没想到有生之年能看到他们破镜重圆！今天真是一个值得普天同庆的日子！！  
今个儿真高兴啊今个儿真高兴.gif

444L  
泰温：“我们原本决定下周公开我们的关系，由于一些原因，提前到现在向公众宣布。”

445L  
leileleile  
这一刻终于到了  
将近三十年的爱恨纠葛终于要有个了断了！

446L  
喂！不要说的跟分手一样啊！

447L  
泰温：“我和他，伊里斯，我们分别了太久，从前又浪费了太多时间，现在不能再不抓紧。鉴于我们都同意，直接放弃这段感情的话过于可惜，所以决定，如果一切顺利，今年年底或明年年初举行婚礼。”

448L  
……就这？没了？

449L  
就这，没了

450L  
行⑧  
毕竟是泰温  
指望他说情话是不现实的……

451L 萌瑟抖  
那也没必要用介绍新产品的语气来讲吧……

452L  
楼上对我们开发人员有什么误解，我们比这有热情多了好嘛！

453L  
我刚捋了捋  
17年初詹姆·兰尼斯特入职红堡集团，同年泰温卸任顾问；  
18年4月，伊里斯卸任红堡集团董事长，应该是同一时期进入疗养院；  
现在是19年10月，这俩人就奔着结婚去了……  
原来两年多也算“分别了太久”？你们闹崩的时候可是连集团合作都解除了，一副老死不相往来的架势啊！

454L 兄弟相见不相识  
这就是爱呗  
说一万遍“我不在乎他了，我不留恋了”  
有用吗？蒙谁呢？自己都骗不了

455L 是斑比鸭  
哎呀其实用人话翻译一下就是：  
我和伊里斯，我的爱人，十岁相识，十八岁成婚，四十岁离婚。我以为曾经的爱情已经耗尽，却发现分别了三年不到，我就无法忍受没有他的日子。  
从前我们彼此争吵、互相伤害，只是为了些不值得的事情。我知道我能独自度过下半生，但是自我催眠了两年也仍然不愿意这样做。  
所幸我们依旧对彼此怀有爱意，所以决定朝着白头到老这个目标进发，谁要是来妨碍就得被我有债必偿。

将就着看看吧反正是这意思，我情书写得也不咋地  
ps：老泰只不在人前（尤其是记者面前）流露感情罢了  
他骚起来连我都害怕

456L  
……该说不愧是发小吗，能从公文一样的话里分析出这么多感情来

457L  
我有点想见识一下骚骚的泰温  
说实在的，我也很想上车.jpg

458L  
楼上成功地杀死了我的想象力  
画面太美.jpg

459L  
让我康康！让我康康！.jpg

460L 是斑比鸭  
泰温（迷之微笑，对伊里斯）：你还是被我噎得要哭不哭的样子比较招人喜欢。  
草，我当年真是太纯洁了居然没听出言外之意！！！

461L  
这话有什么内涵吗……

462L 是斑比鸭  
回461L，要不是他当时笑得太得意，我也不会觉得有什么内涵

463L  
草我懂了！不愧是黄（重音）狮子！  
草（中日双语）

464L 黄金神剑

草

465L 不应当我只是个小员工  
草

466L 哥啊你清醒点  
草

467L 兄弟相见不相识  
为什么你们这么惊讶啊？

468L 我是龙  
回444L，等一下，原定下周就公开？我怎么不知道？

469L 听我怒吼  
不要在意这些细节

470L 不应当我只是个小员工  
@是斑比鸭 你不是说他们不逛论坛的吗？！！！！！！！  
［此贴已被管理员 宝冠斑比 删除］

防止ID和人物对不上号↓  
黄金神剑：经常在泰疯泰同人文里遭到迫害的可怜詹米，常年因为绰号“大宝剑”而被怀疑和管理员“你要尝尝我的大宝剑吗”有py交易，两人不约而同公开否认过，但谁都没想到他俩是真的有关系  
不应当我只是个小员工、管理员 你想尝尝我的大宝剑吗：提利昂，导致除当事人之外的全家人都以为泰温凯冯是一对的万恶之源  
哥啊你清醒点：凯冯，看哥哥时会戴上奇怪滤镜，完全不知道自己在家人眼中是“对泰温痴心不悔的贤内助”形象，中途消失是去辟骨科谣了  
兄弟相见不相识：雷加的小号，为了老父亲们能复婚、弟弟妹妹们能和睦相处而操碎了心，ID名表心声  
是斑比鸭、管理员 宝冠斑比：什么都知道的史蒂芬，看着两个发小合合分分分分分分分分分分，自己也替他们心累  
我是龙：伊里斯，其实已经跟泰温恢复交往了半年多。每次泰温暗示“可以公开了”的时候就装傻装睡地混过去，只有被詹米撞见的那次是药效起了真的犯困  
听我怒吼：泰温，在伊里斯一开始提出“这次顺其自然吧”的时候就想到，如果一切顺利那今年就可以结婚


End file.
